victoriapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Justice
Victoria Justice (born February 19, 1993) is an American actress and singer. She is best known for playing the roles of Tori Vega on ''Victorious'' and Lola Martinez on the Nickelodeon show ''Zoey 101''. Early Life Justice was born February 19, 1993, in Hollywood, Florida to Serene and Zack Justice. She is of Puerto Rican descent on her mother's side, and of Irish descent on her father's. Her family moved from Hollywood, Florida, to Los Angeles when she was 11 so she could pursue acting. She has a stepfather named Mark. Career Justice has guest starred on several television series including Gilmore Girls and Everwood. She played "Rebecca" on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody in the episode "The Fairest of Them All". She had roles in the films Mary (film debut), When Do We Eat?, Silver Bells, The Garden, and Unknown. Justice's first major role came in 2005 on the series Zoey 101. Her character (Lola Martinez) was a perky outgoing actress who eventually becomes best friends with other students, Zoey Brooks (Jamie Lynn Spears), Nicole Bristow (Alexa Nikolas), and Quinn Pensky (Erin Sanders). In 2009, Justice played Tammi Dyson in the Nickelodeon's original film, [[Spectacular!|''Spectacular!]]. She also had a supporting role in the feature film, ''The Kings of Appletown, starring Dylan and Cole Sprouse. Also in 2009, she guest starred on The Naked Brothers Band, in the iCarly episode ''iFight Shelby Marx'' and on True Jackson, VP. In 2010, Justice appeared in one episode of The Troop as a wicked fairy named Eris. The Orlando Sentinel reported in August 2008 that Justice had signed a talent deal with Nickelodeon. The series, ''Victorious'', takes place in a performing arts high school and revolves around Justice's character Tori Vega as she pursues a singing career. It premiered on March 27, 2010 to 5.7 million viewers, making it the highest-rated premiere for a live action series in Nickelodeon history. Justice also starred in the 2010 Nickelodeon television movie ''The Boy Who Cried Werewolf'', playing Jordan Sands, a girl who is transformed into a werewolf following her move to a creepy manor. In an interview with the Associated Press, she stated that she is coming out with an album but will take her time with the process, rather than rush it, and write the songs on the album. Trivia *Has a younger sister named Madison (born 1996). *Has been best friends with "Zoey 101" (2005) co-star Alexa Nikolas since they were babies. *Decided by the age of 8 that she wanted to go into acting and began her career by modeling and doing a lot of TV commercials before she and her family decided to move from Hollywood, Florida to Hollywood, California in 2003. *Her favorite actresses are Juliette Lewis, and Hilary Swank. *She is good friends with Taylor Dooley and Taylor Lautner. *Good friends with her "Zoey 101" (2005) co-stars Erin Sanders and Matthew Underwood. She's known Matthew since they were both very little. *She loves to go swimming. *Two shows she can't miss: "Project Runway" (2006) and "American Idol" (2002). *Her favorite cartoon is "SpongeBob SquarePants" (1999). When she met Tom Kenny, who voices Spongebob, she commented, "He was the nicest guy ever". *She looks up to Oprah Winfrey. *Her dream car is a black Range Rover. *Her wackiest fan encounter was when:"There was a girl who was dressed just like my character, "Lola", (with a blue ballet skirt over her jeans), and she wanted me to autograph the skirt. I actually thought it was very sweet. *Her favorite musicals are A Chorus Line, Bye Bye Birdie, and Rent. *She has appeared in a production of "Annie". *Her favorite ice cream is Ben & Jerry's "Cherry Garcia". *Used to be a model before she started acting. *She once did a modeling campaign for Union Bay. *She likes to shop at Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister, and Wet Seal. *She is a model with Jet Set Models. *Her favorite magazines are "''Seventeen''" and "Teen". *She loves to watch "Dancing with the Stars" (2005/I). *She was hired as Lola for "Zoey 101" (2005) because the producers needed a replacement for the character Dana Cruz when Kristin Herrera quit the show. *Her favorite food was Spagetti with tomato sauce. *Her very first word as a baby was "dadda.". *Close friends with her ''Spectacular!'' co-stars Simon Curtis, Tammin Sursok and Nolan Gerard Funk. *Her favorite Disney movies are The Little Mermaid (1989) and Beauty and the Beast (1991). *She likes to listen Beach Boys, Rolling Stones, Colbie Caillat, Sara Bareilles and Coldplay. *Is friends with Cole Sprouse and Dylan Sprouse. *A week before Christmas she got a new puppy named Sophie. *Her fashion icons are Rachel Bilson and Sienna Miller. *Is best friends of Josh Hutcherson,Daniella Monet and Avan Jogia. Category:Victoriapedia